Picture Perfect
by themistrollsin
Summary: Finn is a photographer sent to Bayley's small town in Iowa to do a series project.
1. Intro

A friend of mine and I are doing a monthly challenge where we write one fic a month based off a table that we found. Below is the table for mine. I've decided to do a series, so each will be connected and will go in order of the table.

01\. Winter

02\. Snow

03\. Cold

04\. Spring

05\. Rain

06\. Thunder

07\. Summer

08\. Hot

09\. Sun

10\. Fall

11\. Lightning

12\. Wind


	2. Winter Arrival

Bayley steps out onto the porch of her bed and breakfast and breathes in deeply. The only thing that could make this better would be snow. They're two weeks away from Christmas and they still haven't had their first snowfall. But at least the rooms are full; well, mostly. There's one still open currently, but luckily for her that'll change today. The final guest will finally be here.

When she'd gotten the call from a company in Ireland about one of their photographers coming here to Mirman Grove, Iowa, she had thought it was a joke. She quickly realized it wasn't. Apparently they'd seen pictures of the area and wanted to come see it for themselves. She just hopes it isn't like the last time someone from out of town wanted to come see it for themselves. That ended badly when they found out it was all for a story about how the town is still functioning. That broke Bayley's heart.

She's about to turn and head back inside when she sees a familiar car pulling up the drive. She hadn't expected to see him for another week. She walks off the porch when she sees the driver door open. "Sami!" she cries as she runs toward him.

Sami barely has time to turn to catch her. He laughs as Bayley wraps her legs around him. "I take it you're happy to see me?" he asks.

Bayley takes a step back and beams at him. "Of course I am. What are you doing here? I didn't think you would be here for another week."

Sami nods as they walk to the back for his bags. "That was the original plan. But then I got a call from an old friend that he's coming here for a few weeks. So I figured I'd come out early."

"I don't have any rooms open until next week."

"And you won't let your own best friend stay with you?"

She beams. "Of course I will. I just didn't think you'd want to."

"I think I can handle a week in the attic." He follows Bayley up the stairs to her small place on the top floor.

"Why is your friend coming here?"

"Something for work." Sami shrugs when Bayley glances back at him. "We didn't get into it much. Figured we would when he got here. But do you think you'd be up to giving him a tour? He mentioned wanting to have one."

"Yeah, I can do that." She watches Sami set his bags down before she hugs him from behind. "I'm so glad you're here."

Sami chuckles as he turns and wraps his arms around her. "Me too." He kisses the top of her head. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I need to head back down. Work is calling my name. Make yourself at home."

He nods. "I think I might grab a quick shower."

"Go ahead."

"I'll see you in a little bit."

Bayley sits down at the front desk and opens the laptop. She's glad she was able to talk her family into updating the system here so everything could be on the computer. It definitely helped when she took over the bed and breakfast. She hadn't thought she was ready for that big step, but her parents insisted that she was. Of course they hadn't forced her to take over. They offered her the chance. She told them that she would give it a try if they really thought she could do it. It's not been just over a year. Her parents gave her free reign over the place.

There was much she changed, but there were a few things. The first thing was updating everything to the computer. When she was a little girl, she always imagined each room having a name rather than a number. With the help of her parents as well as Sami, she came up with names for each of the six rooms. Along with the names came updates to the rooms themselves. Her parents supported her every move.

When the bell on the door rings signifying that someone has opened it, Bayley looks up. She chews on her bottom lip as she watches a dark haired man steps inside. She stands when he approaches the desk. "Good morning," she says. "Welcome to Rose Bed and Breakfast."

The man smiles as he rests his forearms on the desk. "Thank you," he says.

Bayley barely manages to hold her gasp back. This is the man from Ireland and she can't seem to stop staring at him. She takes a deep breath. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm checking in. Finn Balor."

She nods. "Of course, Mr. Balor, we've been expecting you." She turns to grab the key for his room, only to trip over her feet.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Finn asks.

Why did this have to happen now? She grabs the key and turns back toward Finn. "I'm fine, Mr. Balor, thank you."

"Call me Finn. And you are?"

"Bayley. Bayley Martinez." She blushes as she hands him the key. "You'll be staying in our Love in the Mist room." Her blush doesn't diminish after telling him the room. "It's up the stairs to the left at the end of the hall."

"Sounds good."

Bayley grabs their book for people to sign in. "If I could just have you sign this."

"Of course."

She watches as he signs, hating herself for acting like a giddy teenage girl. _Grow up, Bayley._ She takes the book from him. "You're all set. If you have any questions, feel free to find me. I stay up on the third floor. That's my apartment, so you can always come up to see me up there if you can't find me down here." Why did she say that? She doesn't tell anyone that. So why Finn?

Finn nods. "Okay, thank you. I'll just go grab my things and then head up."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I've got it."

Bayley watches Finn walk outside again. "What is wrong with you, Bayley?"

"Talking to yourself again?" Sami asks as he walks over.

"Why am I such a dork?" She drops her forehead against Sami's chest. "I'm so stupid."

"What happened?" Sami pulls her into a hug.

"I just made a fool out of myself."

"I'm sure you didn't." He kisses the top of her head. "What happened?"

"I just fumbled everything with one of the guest. I even tripped over my feet. Who does that?"

"And if you're acting like this…" Sami smiles. "He must be cute, huh?"

"Sami…"

"You need to relax. You are amazing and anyone would be lucky to have you."

"You're only saying that so I don't start crying." She pushes him back.

"That's not true and you know it." He kisses her forehead. "Can I go grab something to drink?"

"Of course." She watches him walk through to the kitchen. She wishes she could be confident in herself, but she never has been; especially after the way Seth treated her. The bell rings again and she looks to see Finn walking back in.

Finn looks over and flashes a smile. "You said to the left?" he asks.

"Yes," she answers with a small smile. She watches as he walks upstairs.

Bayley walks back to the desk that evening. She smiles at Sami who's sitting there looking through the guest list. "You could just ask me where your friend is at," she says.

"That would be the easy thing to do," Sami responds.

Bayley sits down and watches him. "Do I get to meet this friend? I mean, obviously I did at some point to check him in. But officially."

"Let's go right now." Sami grabs her hand and pulls her to her feet again. "Come on."

Bayley laughs as she lets Sami pull her up the stairs. Her smile fades when she sees the door they stop in front of, Love in the Mist. Sami knocks on the door. This can't be his friend, could it? It would make sense, because Finn is here for work. Bayley chews on her bottom lip. Maybe this isn't a good idea. The door opens to reveal a shirtless Finn.

"Sami!" Finn exclaims. He hugs the slightly taller man.

"Finn!" Sami laughs as he hugs Finn back. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has been." Finn steps back and smiles widely.

"I wanted to introduce you to my best friend. I know you've technically met, but not as my best friend." Sami pulls Bayley up beside him. "This is her, Bayley Martinez."

Finn smiles at her. "Bayley, it's a pleasure. I've heard a lot about you."

Bayley shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Sami laughs a little. "She's a bit shy."

"No problem," Finn says. "Come in."

Bayley glares at Sami as she passes him. She stays to the side as Sami closes the door. "I hope we didn't interrupt anything."

"No. I just grabbed a quick shower." He grabs a shirt from the bed. "Sami said you own this place?"

Bayley nods a little as she watches Finn pull his shirt on. "Um… yeah." She clears her throat. "It's actually been in my family for a long time. The house belonged to my great-grandparents. It was my grandparents who opened it as a bed and breakfast. They passed it on to my parents who passed it to me." She shrugs. "It hasn't changed much over the years."

"Who came up with the room names?"

"I did. I changed that soon after I took over." She can't help but smile a little at the amazement on Finn's face."

"That's great. I wish I could do something like this. But I would fail miserably." He chuckles. "So, Sami, where are you staying? I know you mentioned you didn't have a room until next week."

Sami nods and gestures to Bayley. "Up in the attic with her. I'll get the couch for a week."

"Not my fault," Bayley says with a smile. "Anyways, I should get back to work. I have a few things left to do for the day."

"You work too much." Sami kisses her forehead.

"Maybe, but someone has to." She gives Finn a quick wave before walking out of the room. Truth is the work she had could wait, but mostly she just wanted to get away from Finn.

* * *

Finn pulls up to the bed and breakfast and lets out a heavy breath. While he would love to be home for Christmas, he's the only one without a family to spend it with. So here he is in Mirman, Iowa for work. He grabs the file beside him to double check that this is the place he's supposed to be. Rose Bed and Breakfast. This is definitely it. Normally he wouldn't stay at a place like this, but this was the only place available. It doesn't look like what he expected, which is actually good.

He climbs out of the car and makes his way up to the porch. He can't help but smile. This is definitely not what he expected when he heard bed and breakfast. He had figured it would be overly decorated, but this isn't; at least so far. He steps inside and takes a look around. He makes his way toward the desk to his right where he spots a dark haired woman.

"Good morning," she says. "Welcome to Rose Bed and Breakfast."

Finn smiles as he rests his forearms on the desk. "Thank you," he says. He doesn't miss the look on her face, but he isn't sure what it says exactly.

"What can I help you with?"

"I'm checking in. Finn Balor."

She nods. "Of course, Mr. Balor, we've been expecting you."

When she turns toward the rack of keys, he sees her trip. "Whoa, are you okay?" Finn asks.

"I'm fine, Mr. Balor, thank you."

"Call me Finn. And you are?"

"Bayley. Bayley Martinez. You'll be staying in our Love in the Mist room. It's up the stairs to the left at the end of the hall."

He notices the redness now on her cheeks, the color deepening after telling him the name of the room. "Sounds good."

"If I could just have you sign this."

"Of course." He signs where she had gestured before sliding the book back toward her.

She takes the book from him. "You're all set. If you have any questions, feel free to find me. I stay up on the third floor. That's my apartment, so you can always come up to see me up there if you can't find me down here."

Finn nods. "Okay, thank you. I'll just go grab my things and then head up."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I've got it." He smiles before walking back outside. He has to wonder if she tells everyone that she stays in the apartment on the third floor. It doesn't seem like it would be a smart thing, but then again this is his first time here.

Finn grabs his bags and makes his way back inside. He glances over at the desk to find Bayley sitting once again. He smiles when she looks over. "You said to the left?" he asks.

"Yes," she answers.

Finn nods before walking up the stairs. He finds the door and smiles at the sign on the wall with the name of the room. He steps into the room, closing the door behind him. The room is simple, but perfect. It's lightly decorated, but done tastefully. He sets his things to the side.

"What a day," he mutters. He strips down to his boxers and crawls into bed. It hadn't been his plan to begin with, but he's exhausted.

Finn is stepping out of the bathroom when there's a knock on his door. He throws a quick look over to the clock before stepping over to open the door. "Sami!" he exclaims. He hugs the slightly taller man.

"Finn!" Sami laughs as he hugs Finn back. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has been." Finn steps back and smiles widely. He can see Bayley standing behind Sami.

"I wanted to introduce you to my best friend. I know you've technically met, but not as my best friend." Sami pulls Bayley up beside him. "This is her, Bayley Martinez."

Finn smiles at her. "Bayley, it's a pleasure. I've heard a lot about you."

Bayley shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Sami laughs a little. "She's a bit shy."

"No problem," Finn says. "Come in." He steps back into the room to let them in.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything," Bayley says.

"No. I just grabbed a quick shower." He grabs his shirt from the bed. "Sami said you own this place?" He pulls the shirt on as he watches Bayley.

"Um… yeah." She clears her throat. "It's actually been in my family for a long time. The house belonged to my great-grandparents. It was my grandparents who opened it as a bed and breakfast. They passed it on to my parents who passed it to me." She shrugs. "It hasn't changed much over the years."

"Who came up with the room names?"

"I did. I changed that soon after I took over."

"That's great. I wish I could do something like this. But I would fail miserably." He chuckles. "So, Sami, where are you staying? I know you mentioned you didn't have a room until next week."

Sami nods and gestures to Bayley. "Up in the attic with her. I'll get the couch for a week."

"Not my fault," Bayley says with a smile. "Anyways, I should get back to work. I have a few things left to do for the day."

"You work too much." Sami kisses her forehead.

"Maybe, but someone has to." She gives Finn a quick wave before walking out of the room.

Finn watches the door close behind her before looking at Sami. "She seemed to want to get out of here quickly," he says.

Sami smirks. "She's a bit shy, especially after making a fool of herself in front of someone. Well, she told me she made a fool out of herself in front of you." He shrugs.

Finn frowns. "She did? What'd she do?"

"Apparently tripped over her own feet."

"Ah…" He nods as he gestures to the chairs. "Wanna sit?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Tell her that she doesn't need to worry. I was more worried that she injured herself."

"She'll get over it. Oh, and I did talk to her earlier. She's willing to show you around. So just talk to her about whatever you're looking for."

Finn nods. "Great. I just hope she doesn't think she has to avoid me."

"No, she'll be fine. Seriously, don't worry about her."

* * *

Bayley walks out of her bedroom to find Sami sitting watching TV. "Morning," she says. She smiles when he looks over. "I'm surprised you're up."

Sami smiles back. "Morning. I slept really well. Your sofa bed is comfy."

"I'm glad." She sits down beside him. "Do you know what Finn had planned? You had mentioned showing him around. But is there a certain spot he wants to see or anything like that?"

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask him about that. You don't have to be afraid of him. I know you tripped in front of him, but he won't make fun of you for it. At least not until you make fun of yourself for it."

She rolls her eyes but can't hide her smile. "Thanks for that. I should head down to make sure things are getting started."

"You have a great crew, Bayley. You know that, right?"

"I know." She smiles at him. "I know I do. But I'm still in charge, so I have to make sure."

He nods. "As long as you know."

"You coming down for breakfast?"

"Eventually. I'm waiting to hear from Finn."

"Okay. I'll see you whenever you get down then."

Bayley walks through the dining room, smiling and greeting everyone as she passes. She walks to the kitchen where she finds her kitchen staff preparing breakfasts. "Good morning," she says.

"Morning, Boss," Colin says with a bright smile.

Bayley rolls her eyes but smiles as she does. "How's everything going in here?"

"Everything is great. Nothing to worry about."

"Good. Let me know if there's anything I can help with." She pours herself a cup of coffee. "And don't forget to make plates for yourselves."

"And you," Enzo says as he walks past her. "I'll bring yours out when it's ready."

Bayley nods. She'd argued with Enzo that she didn't need them to fix her breakfast, but they'd insisted. So after a while she'd stopped arguing with them. On a very rare occasion had she told them not to bother making her a plate. However, there was a reason behind it normally. "Thank you, Enzo."

Bayley is walking to the front desk when she sees Sami and Finn walking down the stairs. She takes a seat and watches as they walk over to her.

"Are you eating?" Sami asks.

"They're making me something," she answers. "They always do."

"Good."

She looks at Finn and smiles. "I hope you slept well."

Finn nods. "I did, thank you."

"Great. Enjoy your breakfast."

"You should join us."

She's surprised by Finn's comment but smiles again. "I have a few things to do here, but I will as soon as I finish."

"Good."

Bayley watches as he and Sami walk into the dining room. She finally turns her attention to the paperwork in front of her. She has to get this finished before she can think about doing anything else. It doesn't take her long to finish. She's standing up when she sees Enzo walking out of the kitchen. She smiles as she meets him in the middle of the dining room.

"Please tell me you are going to actually sit and enjoy breakfast," Enzo says.

"I am," Bayley responds. "I'm going to sit with Sami."

"Good." He hands her the plate. "Enjoy."

Bayley walks over and sits down beside Sami. "Have you guys put your order in?"

Sami nods. "Yeah. Should be coming out any minute." He looks at Bayley's plate. "That looks really good."

"It is. You won't be disappointed."

"I never am." He looks across the table at Finn. "There are some great cooks here. You'll love it."

Finn nods. "Looks like everyone agrees." He smiles at Bayley. "You have yourself a great place here."

Bayley returns the smile. "Thank you."

"Sami said that he talked to you about showing me around?"

Bayley nods. "Yeah. That's not a problem. Just let me know if there's something you want to see. Place isn't huge, but I know it's for your job. So if they're looking for something specific let me know. I wish we had some snow. But I'm sure you prefer it this way."

Finn laughs softly. "For the first day out I'm glad it's like this. But I hope I can see some snow before I leave."

"We're supposed to get some this weekend. Of course they said that last weekend too. We have yet to have anything."

"You sound disappointed."

"I am." Bayley smiles. "I love the snow. But probably good that it hasn't yet for your sake."

* * *

Finn walks downstairs mid-morning and over to the desk. He finds Bayley standing in the dining room talking with one of the other guests. She looks over and motions for him to hold on. Finn nods and sets his camera bag down so he can pull his coat on. He can't help but watch Bayley as he buttons his coat.

"Sorry about that," Bayley says walking over.

"No problem," Finn responds. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, they just had a question about the house." She smiles at Finn as she grabs her coat from the chair. "Are you ready?"

Finn nods. "I am." He smiles at her. "Thank you again for doing this."

"No problem. I don't mind at all. I love being able to show Mirman Grove to people who've never been here."

He grabs his bag again before they walk outside. "And you don't mind that we stop so I can take pictures, right?"

"Not at all." She motions for him to follow her. "I'll take you to our main street."

As they start to walk, Finn pulls his camera out so he can be ready when he sees something. "You were born here, right?" he asks.

"Yes. Born and raised." She looks at him. "I love it here."

"The little bit I've seen it looks amazing." Finn watches her for a moment. "Did you ever think about leaving?"

"When I was little. Like every little kid I'm sure. I had these big dreams. I was gonna be somebody. Turns out I didn't need to leave to be somebody."

Finn nods. "As a little boy, I wanted to be a superhero. And then I figured out that the Joker was the villain and not the superhero."

Bayley laughs softly. "Were your boyhood dreams crushed?"

"For about twenty minutes. Then I moved on to the next thing." He shrugs.

"When did you turn to photography?"

"I was looking for something in our storage hall one day when I found my Mum's old camera. She told me she had forgotten all about it. So I took it and learned how to use it. I didn't think anything of it more than it was something of Mum's. I started taking pictures of anything and everything and realized it was my passion. I would have been nine or ten at the time."

They spend the rest of the morning walking around the town, stopping so Finn can take some photos. Bayley answers the questions he has and they talk about areas of the town. Bayley can't remember the last time she had a day like this; and they hadn't been gone long. They stop for lunch at the café, Finn insisting on paying.

Bayley looks at Finn as they walk outside again. "I have one more place that I think you'd really like," she says.

Finn smiles at her. "Lead the way."

"It's just outside of town, but still walkable. I used to call it my secret hideout. Of course, it never really was, because everyone knows this place. It just isn't a place many people go."

"Those are the best places though."

"They really are. Do you have a place like that back home?"

"I do. Best part is that it belongs to my family."

"That's even better." As they continue walking, she points out a few things. They stop a couple times for Finn to take pictures.

Finn can see an old building come into view. It should surprise him, but doesn't, when Bayley turns toward it. He smiles as they approach. "Reminds me of a couple places back home."

"Yeah? This is the old town mill." Bayley looks up at the building. "So like I said, everyone knows this place. Not many come out anymore." She shrugs. "I haven't been out her in a while, but it's a great place."

"We won't get in trouble for being here, right?"

"No. Like you said, best part is that it belongs to my family."

He smiles as he starts taking a few pictures. "Really?"

"Yes. When the mill closed down, my grandparents bought the land and building. Well, it was about twenty years after the mill closed."

Finn watches as Bayley starts moving toward the back of the building. He grins as he lifts his camera once again. He knows he probably shouldn't, but he can't stop himself from snapping a few pictures of her. "How much land is here?"

"Um… I don't remember. I usually just stay in this area when I'm here. But several acres."

He follows her around back and takes several more pictures of the building. "I can only imagine how amazing this looks with snow on it."

She smiles. "It's pretty amazing. I hope you'll get to see it like that."

"Fingers crossed." They spend several more minutes walking outside before heading inside. Finn is amazed at the fact that there are still many of the old machines still inside. "Wow."

"Amazing, huh?"

"I can't even find the right words."

Bayley beams at that. "That's what I like to hear."

Finn chuckles as he walks around the room. "Is it safe to go upstairs?"

"Yeah. There are a few spots that are weak, but overall it's still pretty good." She watches as he continues to walk around and take pictures.

"I can see why they wanted someone to come out here." He looks over at Bayley. "It's stunning." After a few more minutes, they make their way upstairs.

"The other side of the room is where the floor is the worst. That's where you have to really pay attention."

"Okay." He walks around, taking a few pictures as he does. "Do you guys have any plans for the place?"

"No. There had been talk of tearing the building down back before I was born, but it never went anywhere. I don't think it was ever in serious talks, just trying to figure out what to do. It's now a landmark, so unless it falls, it'll stay." She looks over to find him watching her. She knows she starts to blush but can't help herself.

"Okay, for my own personal collection, I want to get a picture with you." Finn walks over as he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

Bayley stares at him. "Okay."

"Just go with it." He wraps an arm around her shoulders as he lifts his phone to take a picture.

She slides her arm around him as she steps closer. She smiles again just before he takes the picture. Finn looks at her and winks.

"Thank you."

They spend a little while longer here before deciding to head back to Rose's. Bayley shoves her hands in her coat pockets as they begin their short journey back into town. As nervous as she had been about spending the day with Finn, she's the exact opposite with him now. She hasn't been this comfortable with any male outside of her family and Sami.

"So if I'm still here, I want you to take me to every place we went today on the first snowfall," Finn says. "I don't care what time of day it is. If either of us sees the snow, we go."

Bayley smiles up at him. "I can definitely do that."

"Great. And we're in agreement on the whenever it happens? Even if it is in the middle of the night?"

She nods. "I'm game if you are."

"I'm game."

Now they just need the snow.

 **THE END**


	3. First Snowfall

Finn walks downstairs for breakfast, noticing that Bayley isn't at the desk. He looks around the area but still doesn't see her. It's probably not surprising, but in the week he's been here that's where she's been every morning. He turns the corner to walk into the dining room and makes his way over to where he sees Sami sitting.

"Morning," Sami says.

Finn gives him a small smile. "Morning," he says. He gestures behind him. "No Bayley?"

"She's in the kitchen. There was an issue with a delivery that they're trying to straighten out."

"Oh. Hopefully it's not bad."

"Don't think it's crazy. So what's on your agenda today?"

"I'm going to drive over to the town to the east to do some pictures out there. Addington?"

Sami nods. "Yeah. They have some really good spots too."

"So I've been told. Any suggestions on places for sure?"

"There's a bridge off of Claire Boulevard that you really need to get some shots of. But you really can't go wrong. Drive around and you'll see places. Bayley's not going with you?"

Finn shakes his head. "No."

"Hmmm… did she say why?"

"Something about work." Finn shrugs. "She has a job to do too. She told me to call if I have questions though. What are you up to today? Wanna come with?"

"Yeah, it'll give me something to do. Besides, we haven't had much time to hang."

"No we haven't." Finn smiles. "I could use someone to annoy me."

"You're funny."

"So I've been told." Finn's smile widens into a silly one.

Sami snorts. "Why are we friends?"

"No idea." Finn looks over when he sees the kitchen door open and sees Bayley walk out. He frowns a little when he sees the look on her face. Whatever is happening in the kitchen is obviously not going well. He wonders if there's anything he could do to help. It's a crazy thought, because what can he do? He watches as Bayley walks back into the kitchen after grabbing a book from the desk.

It's nearly an hour later when Finn and Sami are ready to head out to Addington. Much to Finn's disappointment, he still hadn't gotten to talk to Bayley. He just hopes that everything is okay. He'll have to make sure he sees her when they get back.

Finn walks across the bridge to get to another vantage point for his pictures. He can see Sami moving out of the way. "Did you talk to Bayley?" he asks.

"Not much," Sami answers. "It was a crazy morning." He smiles over at Finn. "You looked disappointed that you couldn't see her at breakfast."

Finn shrugs. "Got used to her sitting with us I guess."

"Sure that's all?" He chuckles when he sees Finn look away quickly. "You can admit it, Finn. You like her."

"I barely know her. And we aren't ten." Finn goes back to taking pictures. "I'm here for work, Sami. I can't be…"

"But you can't help when you meet someone."

"And you're seriously saying this when that someone is basically your sister?" Finn looks at Sami again, surprised that he's practically pushing him to make a move.

"Yes. Must mean something, right? I've known you for a long time, Finn. You're a good man."

"Look, I just… I live in Ireland. She lives in Iowa. It could never work."

"Not with that attitude. But I get it. Just remember that you can't help who you fall for."

Finn lets out a heavy breath. He hates that this was even brought up, but he knows Sami's right. He hadn't come over here for anything more than his job. Then he met Bayley. Maybe it's nothing more than a friendship, but he should figure it out before it's too late. But how could someone like her be interested in someone like him? He's nothing.

"Finn, stop thinking that you're nothing," Sami says.

"Of course you know I'm thinking that."

Sami chuckles. "I've known you long enough. Look, you know I hate talking about all of this. Especially when it comes to Bayley. But she'd be lucky to have someone like you. You're a good man and I know you would treat her good."

Finn nods a little. "I'm several years older than her."

"Her Dad is ten years older than her Mom. That's not going to bother her. I'm not saying jump at her. All I'm saying is don't rule anything out until you know for sure."

"I won't. I also don't want to ruin any friendship we already have."

"You won't."

* * *

Bayley looks up when the door opens, smiling when she sees Sami and Finn walk in. "Hi there," she says.

Finn looks over and returns her smile. "Hey," he says. They walk over to the desk.

"Sorry I missed you this morning."

Finn shakes his head. "No problem. Is everything okay?"

Bayley nods. "Yeah. Just took a while to get it all sorted." She looks at Sami. "Enzo said to find him when you have some time."

Sami nods. He claps Finn on the back. "I'll go find him now."

Finn looks at Bayley again when Sami walks away. "Sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah. Just a rough morning. And I hate to admit it, but I've gotten used to our breakfasts together." She shrugs. "So I was bummed about that."

"I was too. But you were needed in the back. I understand. I wish there was something I could do to help. Is there?" He watches her shrug again. "Bayley, if there's anything I can help out with, I will."

"I've got the work thing situated. But… what would you say to coming up to my place tonight and having dinner?"

He smiles. "I'd like that. Anything I could bring?"

"Just yourself. I'll take care of everything else. Anything you don't like?"

"Don't believe so."

Bayley smiles. "Great. How does seven sound?"

"Sounds perfect." He gestures toward the stairs. "I'm gonna head up and go through the pictures I took today. I'll see you tonight." He gives Bayley a small wave as he backs away from the desk.

Bayley chews on her bottom lip as she watches Finn walk upstairs. She's not sure what to make of everything that just happened. When they had started talking, she hadn't planned on asking him up for dinner. But it was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. It's not a bad thing; she enjoys Finn's company. It had just surprised her.

Bayley is finishing making the salad when there's a knock on the door. She looks around making sure everything is okay for the moment before walking over to the door. She smiles at Finn as she opens the door. "Hi," she says.

Finn smiles back. "Hi," he responds. He closes the door behind him after she invites him inside. "Wow, you have a nice place here."

"Thank you. I love it. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Whatever you're having is fine." Finn follows Bayley into the kitchen. "I love how open the room is. Was it like this already? Or did you do this?"

"Actually, the entire place was open. Well, other than the bathroom obviously." She pulls a glass out. "Pespi or 7Up?"

"Pepsi please."

"I decided I wanted to separate the bedroom. So I had the wall built. And I like it cause it's still not completely closed in but still separate."

Finn nods. "I like it." He smiles as he takes the glass from Bayley. "And it smells amazing in here."

"I'm trying something a little different tonight. So hopefully it turns out good." She frowns. "I should never try new things on people other than myself."

"Bayley, relax." Finn smiles. "I'm sure it's going to be great. What'd you do differently?"

"Well, I made my own pizza dough. And then the kind of pizza is something I've never done."

He nods. "Well, it smells amazing." He leans against the counter and watches Bayley open the oven door. "Can I help with anything?"

"No." She smiles at him. "I have salads ready. Pizza should be ready shortly. Want to start on the salad?"

"Sounds good to me." They sit down at the small kitchen table after getting their bowls.

"Where did you guys go today?"

"Over to Addington."

"Please tell me Sami brought you to the bridge?"

Finn chuckles. "He did. That was the first place he mentioned when I asked him about Addington." He watches her carefully. "I wouldn't mind going back to get pictures of you on the bridge." Did he really just say that?

Bayley blushes as she meets his gaze. "Well, I'm sure we can make that happen." It's not how she expected to answer, but it had come out before she could stop herself. No one has ever wanted to take her picture before; she's never wanted to have her picture taken like this before. But there's something about Finn that makes her want to.

Their conversations continue as dinner goes on. Bayley isn't sure she's laughed this much with any man other than Sami, but this is different. Finn is different.

Bayley is walking back to her bedroom after a nighttime bathroom break when she notices the snow falling outside her window. She rushes over and stares out. "It's snowing," she says softly. This is what she's been waiting for. She rushes into her room to get dressed. She has to go down and get Finn; after all, they'd made a promise to each other.

Bayley knocks on Finn's door a few minutes later. She listens closely to see if there's any movement inside. After a few moments, she knocks again, this time a little louder. She can't help but smile when she hears a groan. The door opens a moment later to reveal a shirtless Finn. Bayley's eyes widen she sees how perfectly toned he is. She finally lifts her gaze, smiling a little. She's surprised to see Finn's short hair all disheveled.

"Hi," Finn says softly.

"Hey," Bayley says just as softly. "Sorry to wake you, but we made a promise."

"Promise?" He covers his mouth to hide a yawn.

"It's snowing."

Finn smiles as he leans against the door jamb. "It is? Finally, huh?"

"Yes. And we promised each other to come get the other when the first snowfall started so we could go out for pictures."

"Let me get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs?"

Bayley nods. "Okay. I'll be outside."

"Okay."

Finn walks downstairs a few minutes later. He stops when he reaches the bottom after seeing Bayley standing just outside the door. As he continues to watch Bayley, he pulls his camera out. He snaps a few pictures before he finally steps outside and makes his presence known. "Looks amazing," he says.

Bayley looks over and smiles. "I love the first snowfall."

He closes the door and moves to stand beside Bayley. "Just the first?"

"Well, I love snow. There's just something special about the first one." As they start walking, Bayley glances over at Finn. "When I was a little girl, it always seemed to snow for the first time when I was asleep. My Dad would wake me up and we would sit outside and watch it. I know it's silly."

"Not silly at all. It means something to you."

Just like their first time out, they make a few stops so Finn can take a few pictures. When they reach the old mill, Finn falls back so he's able to capture Bayley walking toward the building again. He can't hide it this time, however, having to use the flash. Bayley turns after the first flash and smiles.

"Well, I didn't expect that," she says.

"I got a few of you the first time we were here. Couldn't hide it this time however." He approaches her. "I don't want to say hiding though. You would have seen the others before I left. And I don't plan on using those for the project. I just couldn't help myself."

Bayley smiles. "For your personal collection like the one of us?"

"Exactly." Finn returns the smile. "Which we'll have to get another one when we go upstairs."

She nods. "I think that can be arranged."

By the time they get back to Roses, they're both trying to cover up yawns. Finn follows Bayley up the stairs to the second floor. They stop once they reach the top.

"Thank you for doing this," Finn says.

"No problem," Bayley says. "I had fun."

"Me too." He watches her carefully. "Um…" Before he knows what he's doing, he's leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Bayley's cheek. "Good night, Bayley."

She beams up at him. "Good night, Finn."

Finn steps back and watches her walk up to the third floor. He takes a deep breath before turning and going to his own room. What is he doing? Stupid question. He knows exactly what he's doing. He's falling for Bayley; a woman he barely knows but feels like he's known her forever.

As he climbs back into bed, he grabs his phone. Before he can stop himself, he's sending Sami a text. _I'm falling for her._

Bayley climbs back into bed after getting changed once again. This is not how she imagined anything going with Finn. She grabs her phone to send Sami a text. _I'm falling for him._


	4. Winter Storm

**Author's Note:** Please remember that this is part of a year long challenge and there will only be one post per month.

Part 3 in the Year Long Challenge.

Finn is in his final stretch of the Winter portion of his project.

* * *

Finn walks into the dining room to find Sami already there. He sits down and smiles at the man. After he had texted the man about falling for Bayley, he hadn't heard back. He'd laid awake until it was time to once again get up. He couldn't fall asleep. He was too busy trying to figure out what was going on. "Morning," he says.

Sami looks at him. "Morning," he replies.

Finn's surprised that nothing has really been said in the week since he's admitted that he's falling for Bayley. He almost wants to bring it up but isn't sure how. He isn't sure if he even should. The look Sami had given him when they met for breakfast that morning is one that Finn would like to forget. It wasn't a bad look; just a look that Finn had never seen from Sami.

"You say anything to her yet?" Sami asks.

Finn frowns. Apparently it was time to have another talk. "No," he answers. "She's been pretty busy this week."

Sami nods. "I'm not upset by this, you know that right?"

Finn shrugs. "I don't know what the think. You didn't say much that morning and it hasn't been brought up again until now."

"Was kinda waiting for you to say something." Sami smirks. "She's a big girl, Finn."

"I know that. But it's not like I've known her very long."

"Don't always need to. Issue here is what about when this project is done?"

Finn nods. "I know. Been on my mind too." He lets out a heavy breath. He doesn't know what will happen when the project ends. Of course, he isn't sure how Bayley feels about him. Sure, they've become friends. But what about further than that? "I don't know. I wish I had a better answer."

"I think you should talk to her."

"And make a fool of myself? I think I'll pass."

Sami chuckles. "The night you sent me your text? She sent me the same one."

Finn raises an eyebrow. "She did?" He frowns at Sami's nod. "So you're saying…"

"Talk to her."

Finn glances back to the desk where Bayley is now standing. Maybe he should talk to her. Of course, he has to find the right time to actually do so. It couldn't hurt to talk to her; the worst that could happen is she could reject him. Of course, that could be dangerous too. After all he'll be back in the spring again. As well as summer and fall.

"I can't," he finally says.

"Why?"

"Just for the best."

"You're crazy if you think that. I think you guys could figure it all out."

Finn smiles a little. "Maybe. Just… I don't know." He lets out a heavy breath. Why couldn't things like this be simpler? Of course, maybe it's a good thing it isn't.

"What's the plan for today?" Sami asks as they begin to eat.

"I need to go through the pictures I have and sort them on things that'll work. That'll take up most of the morning and probably afternoon. There a place I can get some developed?"

"You'll have to ask Bayley."

Finn raises an eyebrow. "You saying that just so I'll have to talk to her?"

Sami snorts. "No, but it's a bonus. I just don't know."

"Okay."

Finn stops at the desk after he finishes his breakfast. He isn't surprised that Sami made his getaway and headed to the kitchen. He smiles when Bayley looks up from where she's sitting. "Morning," he says.

"Morning," Bayley says with a smile of her own. "Sorry I couldn't join you guys for breakfast. Got loaded with paperwork."

"No problem. Nothing bad I hope?"

"No, nothing bad. Just need to get things updated."

He nods. "Listen, I was wondering if there was a place here or nearby that I can get some pictures developed. I have a feeling some of my shots I'll want to look at an actual photo rather than the computer screen for."

"Can't say I blame you there. There's only one place here in town. I can send you over there."

"That would be great."

"I make no guarantees that they'll be able to get what you want. But doesn't hurt to start there."

"Exactly." Finn watches as Bayley writes down an address.

"This is the place. You probably saw it when you came into town. It's a small store over on Main Street. Not sure when you're planning on going, but all of them will help you out. And if they can't answer your questions, they'll find someone who can."

"Great. Thank you." He smiles. "Think you'll be able to stop and have lunch with me today?"

"I wish I could." Bayley wrinkles her nose. "What about dinner?"

Finn nods. "Dinner it is. We'll talk later. I'll let you get back to work. I have a lot of my own work to do."

"Sounds good."

Finn walks into the small shop that Bayley had sent him to and makes his way over to the counter where he sees a tall blonde woman standing at the machine against the wall. He stops at the counter, smiling when the woman glances over.

"I'll be right with you," she says.

"Take your time," Finn responds. He watches her walk over after a few moments.

"How can I help you?"

"I was hoping to get some pictures developed."

"You came to the right place." She smiles at him.

"I sure hope so otherwise I was sent to the wrong spot." He winks at her. "I have a flash drive of several pictures. Are you able to work from those? And don't take that the wrong way. The last small town I worked with hadn't upgraded."

"Well, you're lucky because we have. Anything special you want…?"

"Finn. Finn Balor."

"…Finn. I'm Charlotte."

"I don't know how you normally do things with flash drives. But I actually have everything in folders of sizes that I want. It's how I do things back home. But if you can't do it that way…"

"No, that's actually perfect. Multiple copies?"

"No, just one of each in the folders."

"When do you need them?"

"Well, if it's possible to get them by the end of today. Otherwise, tomorrow?"

Charlotte nods. "I'll see what I can do." She pushes a pen across the counter. "I just need you to write down your information so I can get a hold of you. Do you want me to call you if I'm not able to get it finished today?"

"No, that's not necessary."

"Okay. You'll be called when we get them finished then."

"Thank you."

* * *

Bayley walks over and pulls her door open after hearing someone knock. She smiles when she sees Finn standing there. "Hi," she says.

Finn returns her smile. "Hi back," he says.

"Let me grab my coat and then I'll be ready."

"Okay." He watches as she turns and walks over to a chair. He can't help but smile a little. He doesn't know what it is about Bayley, but there's something that always puts a smile on his face.

"Okay," Bayley says walking over. "I'm ready."

Bayley looks across the table at Finn and smiles. "Were you able to get what you needed for the pictures?" she asks.

Finn nods. "Yeah. Charlotte called me a little while ago and said she had everything done. I figured, as long as you're okay with it, we could stop by after dinner."

"Of course. I'm glad they were able to get what you needed. Are you trying to choose the photos you'll be using?"

"Yes. Sometimes I find it easier to have a physical photo rather than just on the screen. I like being able to spread some out that are similar to narrow it down that way."

"I'm sure it gets difficult trying to decide when you have to switch from one screen to another."

"It does. Especially in cases like this where I have several similar images. This way I can spread them out and actually look at them together. It's something that I find works for me. I know one of the other photographers hates the way I do it. But I'm still convinced it's because she likes harping on me. I think she actually uses this method too."

"Why does she like harping on you?"

Finn shrugs. "Because she's like a little sister and that's what they do apparently."

Bayley smiles. "So you two are close?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. We've known each other for a long time. And she's like a sister to me. Has been since the beginning really."

"How long have you known her?"

"Almost twenty years."

"So she's your Sami."

He raises an eyebrow. "My Sami?"

She nods. "I've known Sami for just over twenty years. Of course, I was the annoying seven year old that followed him everywhere."

"How much older is he?"

"Five years."

"Too funny. I'm five years older than Becky."

Bayley smiles. "Yeah? That's crazy."

* * *

Bayley knocks on Finn's door. This is something that she's never done with a guest, but she feels like Finn is more than just a guest. They've become friends; Bayley could even go farther than that.

"Hey," Finn says after opening the door.

"Hi," Bayley says. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No, just looking over some of the pictures. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just…" She shrugs. "We're supposed to be getting a big snow storm. So it's possible we won't be able to get out of here if it does hit like they say. I need to head over to the store to stock up on everything we would need if that does happen. I normally never ask my guests anything like this, but I was wondering if you wanted to come with?"

Finn grins. "Sure."

"If you're busy…"

"No, I could actually use a break from it all."

"Okay."

Finn watches as Bayley looks through the section of ground meat. "What happens if you don't use everything you buy?" he asks.

Bayley smiles over at him. "We'll donate it. Which is something we do a few times a year anyway."

"Locally?"

"Yes. Within the county."

They continue talking about anything and everything while they shop. Bayley can't believe how easy it's been to talk to Finn. It feels as if they've known each other for far longer than the three weeks they have; especially considering how she's beginning to feel about him.

"How's the project coming along?" Bayley asks.

"It's good," Finn answers. "Have several pictures decided on. Trying to decide on the others. I could use another opinion. You interested?"

She smiles. "Yes. I'd love to help in any way I can."

"Great."

After they get back to Rose's, they both unload Bayley's SUV. Finn insisted on helping put everything away as well. Not that Bayley argued much knowing it wouldn't do much good. It doesn't take long for them to finish and they're heading to Finn's room. Bayley can't wait to help go through the pictures.

"Most are very similar, just need another set of eyes," Finn says.

"No problem," Bayley says with a bright smile. She listens as Finn goes over each pile of pictures he has laying out. Once he finishes, she moves over to sit down with one of the piles so she can start looking through them.

Before they know it, nearly two hours have passed. Between looking at the photos and talking, time passed quickly. They'd made progress, having chosen most of the photos Finn needed.

"When's the storm supposed to hit?" Finn asks as they come to a finish for the night.

"Wednesday. But you never know what could happen. It's usually earlier than they predict when it does actually hit. We've pulled extra blankets out as well. Along with bringing up more firewood."

"Does that mean we'll be losing power?"

"It's possible. Depends on how bad the storm gets. We just like being prepared. So if you need or want an extra blanket, let us know."

Finn nods. "I will. And if you need help with anything, let me know."

"I will." She beams up at him. "Thanks for letting me help with the pictures. And for helping me with the shopping."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nods. "Goodnight, Finn."

* * *

Finn looks out the window and watches as the snow falls. As Bayley had said, it had started earlier than the news had stated. Though at this point it's not much. He wonders if this will be everything they get. With what people have said, however, he highly doubts it. He almost wants it to get worse so he can see that side of Iowa and Rose's. If he got lucky, he'd be able to make it out to take some pictures as well, though he wouldn't risk injury.

After getting dressed, Finn makes his way down for breakfast. He smiles at Bayley as he passes the desk. She returns his smile as she continues her conversation with one of the other guests. He sits down at his normal table, surprised Sami isn't already here.

"Morning," Bayley says as she walks over.

"Morning," Finn says. "How's everything going?"

"So far so good. We're well prepared if we get snowed in. Right now it's just snowing, but they're saying the winds will start picking up this afternoon."

"Offer is still there if you need help with anything."

"I'll remember that."

Finn is putting together a small photo album for Bayley when he hears the wind pick up. He looks out the window from where he's sitting to see the snow blowing. "Wow," he mutters as he stands up to get a closer look. This is something he's never seen. They've never had weather like this back home.

They lose power some time during the night. Finn only notices when he rolls over and feels the cold air. He grabs his phone to give himself some light. He's thankful that Bayley had shown him how to work the fireplace in the room. It doesn't take him long to get the fire going. He glances over at the door when he hears some movement and soft talking. Light shines softly under the door; he might have to remember a flashlight the next trip here.

He doesn't sleep much after that, but he does get enough to feel rested. The power had finally come back on, though he was surprised it actually did. He grabs a quick shower before heading downstairs. He finds Bayley standing at the front door.

"Morning," Finn says.

Bayley turns and smiles. "Morning," she says. "How'd it go for you?"

"It went fine. Not sure when the power went out. I rolled over at some point and felt the coldness in the room."

"Did you get the fireplace going?"

Finn nods. "I did. Didn't get much sleep after that, but enough."

"Good, I'm glad."

"What about you?"

"I was actually awake when the power went out. So then I came down to see if my night crew needed help with anything. Power came back on after a couple hours. So it wasn't too bad. We'll see how today goes."

"Think it'll go out again?"

"If the wind picks up I have no doubt. We had a backup generator, but it's down and out. Not worth fixing. So I have to look into getting a new one. Just didn't have the funds to do so." She shrugs. "We're prepared for the weather, so we do have that for us until we get a new one."

"I'm sure a new one can't be cheap."

"No, not at all. Even as a backup generator it'll be expensive." She smiles. "But we'll manage for now."

"I know you will."

"I hope you're right."

Because of the storm, Finn manages to get some much needed work done with the project. Sure, he'd much rather be out and taking pictures, but he also knows that he needs to have this part of the project done when he returns to Bray. Normally after being away for as long as he has been he would be ready to go home. This time is different. He's felt at home in Mirman Grove.

* * *

Bayley had known this day would come; she just never thought it would come this quickly. As she looks at the log book, she sees Finn's name under the "check out" section. She lets out a soft breath as she sits down. How had to been four weeks already? She knows he'll be back in April, so there's hope that the time will pass just as quickly.

"Morning," Finn says as he steps up to the desk.

Bayley looks up and smiles. "Morning." She notices he has a couple of his bags and her smile fades. "Are you leaving already?"

"No, not yet. Just wanted to get some of my things loaded. I don't leave until this afternoon. Think we could do lunch before I go?"

Bayley nods. "Yeah, definitely." She smiles. "I'd love that."

"Great."

It's just after noon when they meet up at the diner. Bayley watches Finn as he places his order after she had already placed hers. She still can't believe Finn's leaving. Finn looks at her and smiles.

"I'll be back before you know it," he says as if reading her mind.

Bayley grins. "I know," she says. "I just can't believe how fast the four weeks went."

"Me neither. Hey, do you think it would be possible to get a second room for my summer trip?"

She nods. "I don't see that being a problem."

"I'll let you know for sure when I come back in the spring. Is that enough time?"

"Yeah, that should be fine. I may even put a block on an extra one just in case."

"Great. Becky might come out with me for that one."

"Yeah? I bet that'll be nice to know someone."

"Well, I've gotten to know a lot of people around here. But it'd be nice to have someone from home with me. And she loves to travel and see different sights."

"So this would be perfect."

"That's what I was thinking."

"I'll block off another room just in case. That way there are no issues."

"Great. Thank you."

Bayley follows Finn out to his rental car once they finish their lunch. She knows he's leaving from here. Why else would he have everything packed? And she's sure that she saw the keys to the room back on the hook.

Finn looks at Bayley and smiles. "So I'll see you in April," he says.

Bayley nods. "See you in April." She smiles when he pulls her into a hug. "It's been fun."

"It has been." Finn places a soft kiss to her forehead before taking a step back. "Until April."

"Until April." She steps back as he climbs into the car and watches as he pulls away. Now she has to wait another four months.


	5. Spring Return

Finn zips his last bag and moves it over with the others. He goes through his mental list to make sure he has everything. He glares at Becky when she laughs at him. "It's not like I'll be right around the corner, Becky," he says.

"I know," Becky responds. "Doesn't mean you aren't funny." She beams at him. "You gonna miss me?"

Finn sits down beside Becky. "Of course. You gonna miss me?"

"I already do." She nudges him. "You ever gonna tell about this girl you met?"

He wrinkles his nose. "There's nothing to say." He stands up again with a sigh. "Nothing can happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I live in Ireland and she lives in Iowa." Finn sighs, leaving out the one thing that's really stopping him. He's sure that Becky knows that one.

She frowns at him. "That's crazy and you know it. What are you really scared of? Don't you dare tell me nothing. I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. Now sit down and tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

He sits down again and lets out a heavy sigh. "There's an age difference first of all. And like I said we live in two different parts of the world. Becky…"

"Finn, come on."

Finn runs a hand through his short hair. "Why is this so important to you?"

"Because it's obviously bothering you."

"Okay, listen. I wouldn't say I'm scared, exactly, but… I do worry." He shrugs. "Maybe it doesn't make any sense, but I think about my past relationships. I don't want to hurt Bayley. She's… too important to me. Plus there's…"

"Okay, but that right there means something. You've never said that about any of the others. If Bayley is so important, don't let her get away. You will be able to figure out a way to be together if you really want to be." Becky watches Finn closely. "You've already fallen for her haven't you?"

******

Bayley smiles as she looks over the book. Finn arrives today. She can't wait to see him again. She feels silly for feeling like this, but she can't help it. She has to wonder when he'll actually arrive. It's obvious that she'll need to stay busy today; otherwise she'll drive herself crazy.

As Bayley is speaking with a guest about where a good place to shop is, she sees Finn walk in. She can't hide her smile. She gives him a quick wave as she continues her conversation with the woman before her. She makes sure that the woman knows exactly how to get to the mall, before letting her walk away. She turns toward Finn and smiles once again.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi," Finn says. He steps over and sets his bags down.

"I was wondering when you'd get in." She lets him hug her before she walks around to the other side of the desk. "I hope you don't mind being in the same room?"

"Not at all. Oh and Becky will be joining me for the next trip."

Bayley smiles. "Okay. I will keep that in the books then." She turns and grabs the key for Finn's room. "Need help getting your things upstairs?"

"No, I can handle it." He winks at her. "Will you be able to do dinner tonight?"

She nods. "Yeah, dinner sounds good."

"Great. I'll let you get back to work. And I'm going to start getting everything set up for my work."

"Sounds good." She watches as he climbs the stairs before sitting down again. She's so glad that he's back. She hadn't realized how much she missed him until she saw him step through the doors.

******

Finn follows Bayley into the restaurant they'd agreed on. It doesn't take long for them to be seated. Finn looks across the table and smiles at Bayley. "Will you hate me if I say that I missed you?" he asks.

Bayley laughs softly. "I'd have to hate myself then," she answers. "Because I missed you too." She shrugs. "But you're here now."

"I'm here now. So how've you been?"

"Good. Been busy. We're having a wedding at Rose's in July, so we're getting things prepared for that. It's our first one, so we're all a little nervous."

"I'm sure it's going to be great. My trip won't hurt anything, will it? We can move our dates."

"No, it's fine. It's a small wedding. There's plenty of room. Besides I'm looking forward to you being here for the fourth."

Finn smiles. "That's the first thing Becky asked about. I figured you guys would do something for it, but I didn't know what."

Bayley nods. "We do. We actually do a huge cookout. Not just for the guests. It's almost like a festival I guess."

"That's really cool. I'm looking forward to that. If there's anything you need help with for it, let me know. Becky and I will be happy to help."

"I'll remember that. But I want to focus on now. How's the project going?"

"Great. They love what I got so far. Their favorite was out at the old mill. They still want everything else continued. But told me not to come home if I don't get that scene again."

Bayley smiles. "Yeah? I'll gladly take you back. I mean if you want me too."

"I'd love that. I was hoping you'd be able to come with me again."

"That can definitely be arranged."

"Good."

"I let Charlotte know that you were coming back so she can be prepared with everything they'll need."

"Great. I hated using the last of some of their things the last time."

"She didn't. And she's looking forward to you coming back in. It's all she talked about the other night."

Finn laughs softly. "I guess that's a good thing."

"It is."

They spend the rest of dinner talking about things that have been going on since the last time they saw each other. Bayley is at ease just like she had been before. It still surprises her, but it's definitely not as big of a surprise as it had been. She can't deny her feelings for Finn any longer. Of course, she couldn't tell him about them.

Finn pushes his plate forward after he finishes his meal. He can't help but watch Bayley. Maybe he'll be able to tell her about how he feels during this trip. Or maybe he'll keep it to himself because it's crazy. Sure, they're getting to know each other and becoming good friends. But their lives are in two different parts of the world. How is he supposed to just drop his life in Ireland…? But is it really dropping his life? He's not alone though. Sure, he doesn't exactly have a family, but he's not completely alone.

"Bayley," Finn says after a few moments of silence. "Um… listen, I…"

Bayley frowns at him. "What's wrong?"

Finn sighs. "Nothing, sorry." He grins. "I'm sorry."

"Finn, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." _Way to scare her, Finn._

******

Finn watches Bayley walk ahead of him toward the old mill. He lifts his camera to take a few photos. It's almost the exact same position she'd been in the first around. He smiles as he continues to watch her. There's definitely something about her that makes him want to never leave.

As they make their way up to the second floor, Finn once again pulls Bayley over to grab a picture with her. He wants to remember these moments. Maybe he could have more of these moments.

"So tell me something about you that no one knows," Finn says. "Or at least not many know."

Bayley turns toward him when she reaches the window. "When I was little, I had the dream of traveling the world. I never told anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because this is Mirman and everyone would have laughed."

"Bayley…"

"What about you? What's something about you that I don't know about?"

Finn licks his lips. "Well…" He lets out a soft breath. "I have a daughter."

Bayley looks at Finn with wide eyes. It's definitely not something she expected. "Wow, a daughter?"

Finn nods. "Yes."

"But you said that you were the only one without a family so that's why they sent you here."

He grins. "Right. And it's not a complete lie." He sighs. "There's a bit of a dispute between my ex and I."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that I don't get to see my daughter without having someone there with me. I've never had her overnight or for any holidays."

"Oh Finn, that's horrible. I'm sorry. I can't even imagine what you're going through."

"When I get home after this trip, I'm hoping that it will change. We're heading to court."

"Yeah? You think you'll be able to get more visitation rights?"

"I'm hoping that I'll be able to get sole custody." Finn sighs. "That wasn't what I wanted. She and I were never going to last. We were on the verge of breaking up when she found out she was pregnant. We tried making it work for a while, but we couldn't. In the beginning, we had a good agreement on how we would raise our daughter. We were raising her together despite us not being together."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"She started seeing someone. And then all of the sudden I was the bad guy." He shrugs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw all of that at you."

Bayley smiles. "It's okay." She steps over and rubs Finn's back. "I'm sorry you're going through this. I wish there was something I could do."

Finn returns her smile. "Being here with me now is enough." He wraps an arm around Bayley's shoulders. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She looks up at him. "Do I get to ask her name? And does she have your blue eyes?"

He laughs softly. "Her name is Cassidy. And yes, she has my blue eyes." He pulls his phone out of his pocket. After he pulls up the picture he has of himself and Cassidy the last time he saw her, he shows Bayley. "This is her."

"She's beautiful. Look at the curls."

Finn smiles. "She's had those since the day she was born."

"She has more than your blue eyes. She looks exactly like you."

"I have that at least." He gestures around them. "I should finish getting my pictures."

Bayley watches him with a sad smile. It's obvious that it hurts him to simply talk about everything that's going on. She hopes that they'll be able to settle something when Finn returns home. He doesn't deserve this pain.


	6. Changes

**May Fic - Sorry for the delay**

* * *

Finn is looking over some of his pictures on the computer when there's a knock on his door. He frowns as he looks at the clock. He definitely isn't expecting anyone. He walks over and pulls the door open. "Hey," he says when he sees Bayley standing there.

"Hi," Bayley says. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all. Just looking through some pictures. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I was just going to see if you wanted to come up and have dinner? Pizza and movies?"

Finn smiles. "That sounds good. What time?"

"Six? We can make our own pizzas."

"That sounds great." He leans on the doorjamb as Bayley beams up at him. "Anything I can bring?"

"Just yourself."

"That I can do."

"Great. I'll let you get back to your pictures and I need to get back to work. I'll see you later." She gives him a small wave before turning and making her way back downstairs.

Finn bites down on his bottom lip as he closes his door. He loves spending this time with Bayley. She hadn't run when she found out about Cassidy, which he was beyond thankful for. There have been plenty who turned him away after finding out about her. Most of which he hadn't even been romantically interested in. It's different with Bayley though.

When six o'clock rolls around, Finn is standing outside Bayley's door waiting for her to answer. He smiles when she opens the door. "Hey," he says.

"Hi," Bayley responds. "Come in." She steps to the side to let him walk in. "I figured we could get our pizzas going."

He nods. "That sounds good." He notices that the table is set up with several bowls of pizza toppings. "You went all out."

"I wasn't sure what you wanted." She smiles at him. "And I'll use some of the left over veggies for a pasta salad or something."

"Always a good plan." He gestures to his feet. "Is it okay if I take my shoes off?"

"Of course."

Finn follows Bayley over to the table after slipping out of his shoes. "Did you make the dough yourself?"

"Normally I do, but I didn't today. I knew I wouldn't have the time so I just got the premade stuff."

"I was kidding." Finn chuckles. "You must be Wonder Woman."

Bayley blushes. "Well, I wouldn't say that. All right, have at it. Anything you want."

He nods as he looks around the table. "I don't even know where to start. Well, I mean the sauce obviously. And then the cheese. But over that." He smiles at Bayley.

"Well, you can always make another one after you finish this one." She nudges him before she moves to start making her own pizza.

After they get their pizzas in the oven, they both walk over to where Bayley has a few movies pulled out. "I have more than this," Bayley says. "Just thought this is where we'd start. But if you don't want to watch any of these we can look through my others."

Finn nods as he picks up the stack. He smiles once again when he sees the Star Wars. He holds it up. "How about this?" he asks.

Bayley smiles. "That's perfect," she answers. "I haven't watched it in forever."

"Me neither."

They start the movie as they wait for their pizzas to cook. Finn can't help but sneak glances over at Bayley. This woman is perfect. He can't believe how lucky he is just to be able to call her a friend.

"So what's your plan for pictures tomorrow?" Bayley asks.

"I was thinking about heading to the mill again," Finn answers as he looks over at her. "There's something about that place."

She smiles. "Don't have to tell me twice. I love going there."

"You gonna join me?"

"I probably can."

"Great."

"There's a chance of rain, but not supposed to be bad."

"That's fine. It'll be nice to get some rain shots too. Maybe we'll even have some storms at some point so I can capture those moments too."

She smiles. "It's always a possibility. However, I will not be responsible if you get injured while out in a storm."

He chuckles. "I wouldn't think of blaming you." He looks over to the kitchen when he hears the timer go off. He watches Bayley stand up. "Need help?"

"No. Probably not quite done yet." She pulls the oven door open and moves the pizzas around a bit. "Few more minutes."

"Okay." He watches as she sits down again. "You like to cook?"

She nods. "I do. I just never have anyone to cook for. Not as much fun to cook for just myself."

"I get that."

"Do you cook?"

"Nothing fancy, but I can cook."

"What's your favorite thing to cook?" She wrinkles her nose. "You don't mind talking while we watch the movie, do you?"

He shakes his head. "Not at all. I like being able to talk still. Besides, I've seen these movies so many times I can probably recite them."

"Me too!"

"As for my favorite thing to cook. My Gran's beef stew."

Bayley smiles over at him. "Have you made it for her?"

"I have. A couple times. The first time it was a bit of a disaster, but then she told me her secret ingredient."

"At least she told you."

He nods. "I got lucky with that. It took several times of asking before she finally gave in. I just had to promise that I wouldn't tell anyone for a long time."

"No one has guessed what it is?"

"My Mom apparently knows. But other than that? I have no idea. I'm sure my aunts have figured it out. Honestly, after she told me what it was I kicked myself. I should have known it before then. But I didn't."

"And I'm sure that's how she wanted it."

"Oh for sure."

The rest of the evening goes by in much the same manner. They continue talking about anything and everything while they eat and watch the movie. Bayley has never felt like this with anyone before Finn. But there's just something about the man that makes everything come with ease.

* * *

Finn steps out onto the porch and looks out at the rain as it continues to fall. He lets out a soft breath as he leans against one of the pillars. He had hoped he'd get to snap photos in the rain. It'll add depth to his project. He glances back when the door opens, smiling when he sees Bayley step out.

"Hey," Bayley says. "I figured I'd find you out here."

Finn smiles again and nods. "You figured right," he says. "Did I miss something inside?"

"Not at all. Just wanted to see what your plan was today. I remember you mentioning that you wanted to get some pictures in the rain."

"You remember correctly. I was actually just thinking about going to grab my things now."

Bayley nods. "It's a good day for it. It's supposed to rain most of the day."

"Good." He smiles. "Can you join me?"

She smiles widely. "If you want me to."

"I would like that."

"I have a couple things I need to get done first. But after that I'm free."

"Great." Finn smiles again; it's something he finds himself doing often around Bayley. "Let me know when you're ready. I think I'm going to stay out here for a bit."

"Will do." She gives him a quick wave before heading back inside.

Bayley sits down behind the desk and lets out a heavy breath. She shouldn't be falling for him, but it's definitely too late for that. She's already fallen for him. How is it possible to feel like this for a man she knows will be leaving again? He lives across the ocean; nowhere near Iowa. A relationship like that could never work out.

Finn watches Bayley walk up to the old mill and lifts his camera to snap a few photos. He loves the way the rain is falling perfectly around them. There isn't much that could make this better right now. He follows Bayley inside and up to the second floor. Just like every other time they've been here, he makes sure to get a picture with Bayley.

"You aren't adding these pictures to your project, are you?" Bayley asks.

"Haven't decided yet," Finn answers winking at her. "No, I'm not. Just want to have them for me. You okay with that?"

"Yeah." She smiles at him. "I figured you'd ask me if you wanted to use them in your project."

He nods. "I would ask you." He watches as she moves to the window. He could watch her all day if it were possible.

She turns and looks at Finn. "I'm glad you let me come with you. I love being able to watch you at work." She blushes a little at her comment.

"Good to know." Finn smiles at her. "I'll take you every time I come out if you're available."

Bayley steps outside a short time later. She stops as she lets the rain fall down on her. She glances over when she sees Finn stop beside her. "I love the rain."

Finn smiles at her. "I noticed." He watches as she looks skyward again. She's far too beautiful for him. But… Finn grabs Bayley's wrist and turns her toward him.

"Finn…" Before she can finish, Finn leans down and kisses her softly. She gasps but doesn't pull back. Instead, to her surprise, she slides her arms around him.

"I'm sorry," Finn says after he finally pulls back. He licks his lips as she steps away from her completely. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" Bayley asks. She watches Finn as he rubs the back of his neck. "It's obvious that we both wanted that."

"I'm leaving next week, Bayley."

"You don't think I know that? But that doesn't mean we…"

"I don't do one night stands."

"Neither do I." She stares at him. "Is that what you think I want? I thought you knew me better than that."

"Bayley…"

"Forget it. I should get back to the inn. I have to make sure rooms are getting cleaned. Thank you for letting me come with you." She walks past him and makes her way toward the inn. Is that really what he thought? She's sure that she never gave off the one night stand kind of vibe. It's definitely not something she's interested; even with Finn. Maybe she had their friendship wrong. No, she knows that's not the case, because up until the kiss everything had been fine. So why did it change? What did she do to make Finn believe all she wanted was a one night stand?

Finn walks into the inn and looks over at the reception desk. He frowns when he sees someone other than Bayley sitting there. Letting out a soft breath, he steps over. "Hi," he says. "Do you know where Bayley is?"

"Bayley took the rest of the day off," Sasha answers looking up at Finn. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, that's okay. I needed to talk to her. Thanks." He makes his way upstairs. He thinks about heading up to Bayley's place but instead goes to his own room. He'll talk to her soon, but it may be a good idea to give her some space before he does. He just hopes that she'll talk to him.


	7. Perfect Storm

**June Fic. Sorry for the slight delay.**

* * *

Finn rolls over in bed after waking up once again in the middle of the night. He glances over at the clock and groans. It's been a long night and apparently sleep won't stay. He sits up in bed after switching the bedside lamp on. He's actually surprised that he can't sleep. Normally he could sleep with ease during rain. While Bray doesn't have many thunderstorms, they don't bother Finn when they do pass through.

Finn steps over to the window and opens the curtains. He stands there for a short time watching as the rain comes steadily down. A loud crack of thunder sounds, vibrating the floors. He isn't surprised when the light flickers before finally going out. He walks over to the bed carefully and grabs his phone for some light. He opens his door in time to see Bayley turn from her stairway.

"Anything I can help with?" Finn asks.

Bayley looks over quickly. "You scared me," she says.

"Sorry." He steps into the hall as she approaches him.

"I'm just heading down to make sure the backup generator kicks in."

Finn nods. "Can I walk with you?" He can see her raise an eyebrow.

"Sure." She turns and starts toward the stairs.

"We haven't talked much since the other day." He watches her as best as he can in the dark. "You ran away before I could explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Finn."

It's a few minutes later when the power comes back on. Bayley finishes up with one of the other workers before she looks at Finn again.

"Can we talk?" Finn asks.

"There's…"

"There is."

Bayley sighs but nods. "Fine. We can go to your room and talk."

Finn follows her upstairs and over to his room. He flips the light on before they walk over to the chairs and sit down. "Bayley…"

"I don't do one night stands, Finn. And I hate that you think that."

"I don't. I'm sorry I made you think that."

"It's what you told me. After you told me that you shouldn't have kissed me, you told me you don't do one night stands."

"I know. But it wasn't because I thought that's what you wanted." He sighs. "I know that doesn't make sense, but I never thought it's what you wanted. I'm sorry I made you think that." He watches her.

"Then I don't understand. It's obvious we both wanted it. I know you're leaving, but you'll be back. And…"

"We live in two different countries, Bayley."

"You don't think I know that!?" She looks away from Finn and wipes her eyes. "But I can't help that I fell for you."

Finn's heart skips at those words. "And I can't help that I fell for you. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm in Ireland and you're in the US."

"Then I'll move."

"Bayley, come on. You know that you won't move. You have this place."

"But…" She sighs, knowing that he's right. Rose Bed and Breakfast is her life.

"And until I have this thing with Cassidy figured out I can't leave Bray."

Bayley looks at Finn. "You'd leave though?"

"For you? In a heartbeat. But I can't make promises right now when I don't know what's going to happen." The fact that he's admitted he'd leave Bray for her amazes him. Before now he would have never thought about leaving. But Bayley's worth it. He just wishes he could make her that promise. He watches as Bayley stands up. "Bayley…"

"Stand up, please."

Finn frowns but does as he's told. Bayley steps up in front of him. She reaches out and takes his hands. He licks his lips as he meets her gaze.

"So we both agree that we wanted it, right?"

"Right." He watches as she lifts their hands and shifts to link their fingers together. "Bayley…"

"Why can't we have right now?"

Finn rests his forehead on Bayley's. "Right now? And take things as they go?"

"Yes." She drops his hands and rests hers on the sides of his neck. "I know you'll be leaving. But you'll be back. I also know that this project will be coming to an end. But I also know that I can't fight my feelings anymore. So why not enjoy the time we do have together?"

He meets her gaze once again as best as he can from the way they're standing. He rests his hands on her hips. He wants to tell her no. He wants to tell her that it's not a good idea. But he can't. He wants this just as much as she does. So instead of pulling back, he closes the distance and kisses her softly. He pulls her body closer as he slides an arm around her waist.

"Wait," he says pulling back.

"Finn…"

"I just want to make sure that you're sure."

She looks up at him and nods. "I'm sure." She bites her lip. "Do you have…?"

"There should be one in my wallet. Was always taught to carry one." He tries to smile, but he fails to do so. "Just never thought I'd get to use it over here."

She licks her lips. "Well, I'm glad it's with me."

"Me too." He pulls her against him again and kisses her. Sliding his hands down her sides, he grips her thighs and lifts her up with ease. He can hear her whimper against his mouth as she wraps her legs around him.

It doesn't take them long to find a steady rhythm of kissing and grinding against each other after he lays her on the bed. Finn needs more though. He needs to see Bayley. He pulls back, shifting enough to sit back on his heels. He meets her gaze as he pushes her shirt up slightly. His breathing hitches when she pushes herself up and lifts her arms over her head. In the matter of moments, they're both stripped of their clothes. Finn only leaves her side long enough to grab the condom from his wallet.

Finn captures Bayley's lips in a soft kiss as he slowly pushes into her. He can feel her tense up slightly. "Relax," he mumbles against her lips.

"Sorry," she says. "Been a while."

He nods as he shifts a little once he's fully inside her. It's been a while for him as well, but he knows it's different for her. "You okay?"

"Yes." She rests her hands on his cheeks as she nods. She pulls him down to kiss as she rocks her hips letting him know that she's ready.

They find the perfect rhythm in moving together. Their bodies seem to meld together. It's a feeling neither of them have ever experienced before. The soft sounds coming from each of them the only sound surrounding them besides the steady rain and thunder outside.

Finn falls beside her carefully once they both come down from their highs. He smiles when Bayley turns onto her side and rests her head on his shoulder. He rubs his hand up and down her back. They lay in silence for several minutes before Bayley speaks up.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asks softly.

"No," he answers. He kisses her forehead. "I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here so I can wake up with you in my arms."

Bayley blushes at that. It's not something she expected to hear from him. "Okay."

Bayley smiles as she takes the keys from one of her guests who's leaving. "Thank you for coming," she says. "Hope to see you back again."

"I'm sure you will," the woman says. She waves before following her husband outside.

Bayley stops smiling then and lets out a heavy breath. She knows Finn will be leaving today too. She imagines he's packing his things now. She'd give anything to have him stay one more night, but she knows that can't happen. Finn has to get back to his life in Bray. The good thing is the fact that he'll be returning in July.

Instead of dwelling on Finn leaving, Bayley continues to go about her work. Lucky for her, it does distract her for the last couple hours. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to spend any time with him in the final hours of his trip.

When Finn steps up to the counter to check out, Bayley reluctantly walks over. She gives him a sad smile as she takes the key from him. She turns to hang the key up as he signs the papers.

"I'll be back before you know it," Finn says.

Bayley turns and smiles at him. "I'm counting down the days."

"Me too."

"And I'm excited to meet your best friend. She's still coming, right?"

"As far as I know. She's been talking about it since it came up."

"Good." Bayley follows Finn outside to his car. She stays to the side as he puts his things in the trunk. "Don't forget about me."

"Never." Finn walks over and pulls her into his arms. "I don't think I could ever forget you."

"Good." She turns her head to meet his mouth in a tender kiss.

"Don't you forget about me either."

"Never." She smiles up at him before he kisses her again. She steps back after another moment to let Finn climb into the car. As he pulls away, she waves a little. Another trip done and over with. She wrinkles her nose as she walks back inside. July better come quickly.


	8. Summertime

Finn looks over at Becky to see her eyes light up at the sight of Rose Bed and Breakfast. He can't help but smile himself as he parks the car. "Ready?" he asks.

"This is amazing," Becky says. She climbs out of the car and continues to stare at the house before her. "It's beautiful."

"You should see the inside."

Becky finally looks over at Finn. "And the famous Bayley?"

Finn blushes a little. "You'll meet her too. Not sure if she's working right now or not. But you'll get to meet her." He grabs his bags, not surprised that Becky doesn't allow him to take hers as well. He follows her inside and over to the desk. He frowns when he sees that it's not Bayley standing there, but he's surprised to find Enzo standing there.

"Welcome back," Enzo says with a smile.

"Thanks," Finn says. "Get kicked out of the kitchen?"

"Cass would be all too happy with that. No, Bayley had to run an errand and asked me to watch the front." Enzo turns and grabs two sets of keys. "Finn, you're in the same room as usual. And is it safe to say this is Becky Lynch?"

"That would be me," Becky answers with a smile.

"Welcome to Mirman Grove. Enzo Amore. Miss Lynch, we have you in the Snapdragon room." He hands over the keys. "All right, so I just need you both to sign in. You're all set after that."

"Great. Thanks, Enzo," Finn says.

Finn sets his empty bags in the closet after he finishes unpacking. He had hoped that Bayley would have been here when they arrived. Maybe she's back now. Not that he should really be bothering her at work on a day like today. It's obvious that things are a bit hectic.

After grabbing his camera bag, he walks out of his room and over to Becky's where he knocks on the door. He smiles when his best friend opens it. "Hey," he says. "Thought we could go for a walk if you're finished unpacking."

Becky nods. "Just in time," she says with a smile. "I just finished."

Finn looks at Becky as the make their way around the small town. "I'm glad you came with," he says. "It's nice having someone from home with me."

Becky smiles over at him. "I'm glad I came too," she responds. "I've missed hanging out with you."

"I've missed hanging out with you too." He nudges her.

"So what exactly is going on with you and this Bayley?"

Finn sighs. "I don't know. I like her… a lot."

"And she likes you? I mean, that answer is pretty obvious considering that you two slept together your last trip out. And from the sounds of it, she wouldn't do something like that if she didn't care about someone."

He nods. "She does. We both made that pretty clear. But…"

"You live in two different countries."

"Exactly."

"And you're telling me you wouldn't drop everything back in Bray? Finn, I see the look you get on your face at just the mention of her name. Or even the mention of this place. You fell for her."

"I did. But I have to worry about Cassidy before I do anything. I need to know that my daughter will be with me when I do drop everything. Until then, I can't make any promises to anyone about coming here to stay."

"Finn, you know I only say things like this to because I love you. But if you don't do something with Bayley, you're going to end up losing her."

"I know." He sighs. "I just wish things could be simpler."

"So do I. But no matter what you choose, I will be by your side."

"I know you will. And you have no idea how much that means to me."

******

Bayley looks over the logbook, smiling when she sees that Finn has arrived. She only wishes she could have been here when he and Becky had arrived. She's actually nervous about meeting Finn's best friend. What if Becky doesn't like her? She frowns at the thought. What if that's true? What would she do then?

"Hey," Enzo says walking over. "Your boy and his sidekick went out to for a walk. Finn wanted to show her around a bit."

Bayley nods. "Okay. And his sidekick? Please tell me you didn't call her that to her face?"

"Of course I didn't. Not yet anyways." He smiles at her. "You look nervous."

"I am nervous." Bayley shrugs. "What if Becky doesn't like me? If Becky doesn't like me, that's going to change Finn's view on me."

"If you really think Becky's not going to like you, you're crazy. What's not to like about you? You are amazing. Don't let anyone tell you differently. Do I need to bring Colin out here to deal with you and your craziness?"

She laughs softly. "No. I'm okay. Just… nervous."

"It's going to be fine. You'll see." Enzo kisses her cheek. "Now, I need to get back to the kitchen."

"Good thinking." She smiles as she watches him walk away. She's glad she has friends surrounding her that'll help push her through her nerves. When the bell on the door rings, she looks over. Her nerves kick back into gear when she sees Finn and Becky walk in.

"Hey!" Finn says with a bright smile when he sees her.

"Hi." Bayley walks around the desk as he walks over. "Sorry I wasn't here when you got here."

Finn shakes his head. "That's okay." He leans down and gives her a soft kiss before pulling her into a tight hug. "Just glad I get to see you now." He smiles at her when they pull back from each other. "This is my best friend, Becky Lynch. Becky, this is Bayley Martinez."

Bayley smiles as she shakes Becky's hand. "Becky, it's nice to finally meet you."

"You too," Becky says with a bright smile. "Finn has not stopped talking about you."

Bayley blushes at that. "All good things I hope."

"Oh, definitely."

Her blush deepens at that. "Umm… I need to get back to work. But if you two don't have any plans for dinner, come up to my place."

Finn nods. "We can definitely do that. You'll be able to come out with us, right?"

"Yeah. I have a busy morning tomorrow. The afternoon should be free though."

"Great. I don't want to go to the mill without you."

She smiles at him. "Okay. We can go tomorrow afternoon."

"Great." He leans down to kiss her again. "We'll let you get back to work."

"Thanks. I'll let you know time for dinner. Probably six though."

"That works."

"Becky, is there anything you don't like or can't eat?"

"I'm good with anything," Becky answers with a smile.

"Great."

Bayley is pulling the baking dish out of the oven when there's a knock on the door. She sets it on top of the stove before walking over and pulling the door open. "Hi," she says when she sees Finn and Becky standing there.

"Hey," Finn says. He gives her a quick kiss as his walks in.

Bayley closes the door behind them. "Right on time. I just pulled dinner out of the oven. It's not much, but it's something that I hope you'll like. Something simple. Pasta with tomato soup and ground beef."

"Works for us," Becky says with a smile.

Dinner goes well, each making conversation about anything and everything. Bayley realizes quickly that she doesn't need to be nervous about Becky. The other woman is amazing and she's sure they can be friends as well. After dinner, they sit in the living room while they continue to talk. Bayley loves the stories that Becky tells about their time growing up in Ireland.

"You'd love Ireland," Becky says.

"I'm sure I would," Bayley replies. "I've seen plenty of pictures. It's beautiful."

"Maybe Finn will have to bring you back for a visit."

Bayley blushes as she looks over at Finn. "Well, I think that'll have to be up to Finn."

"Thank you," Finn says with a laugh. "But I definitely wouldn't mind you coming over for a visit."

******

Finn lifts his camera as Bayley walks ahead of them, just like she had every other time they'd come here. He sees Becky look at him with a questioning look. He shakes his head, hoping she won't say anything. When she just smiles at him, he knows that he doesn't have to worry.

"So what is this place?" Becky asks when they walk up to the second floor.

"It's the old town mill," Bayley answers.

"Wow, this is amazing."

Finn goes about getting his pictures. He's thrilled at how well Bayley and Becky get along. It makes him feel better about this trip. He'd been worried, knowing that Becky is critical on any woman that Finn lets close to him. But with Bayley it seems different. Maybe that's a good sign. He smiles as he watches the women stand at the window. He lifts his camera, snapping several pictures before he moves to join them.

"What are we looking at?" Finn asks.

"Just the view," Becky answers. "It's beautiful."

Bayley slides her arm around Finn's waist when moves her over to take their picture. It's the same picture he's taken every time they've come here. No matter what happens at the end of this project, at least Bayley knows that she'll have all these memories.


	9. Heat of the Moment

Bayley looks down at her notebook to go over the list she'd just written out. She knows she's forgetting something, but she can't place what it is. She lets out a soft breath as she walks over to where Sami is sitting. "Look this over," she says. "Tell me what I'm missing."

Sami takes the notebook. "What is it?"

"List of things we need for the party."

"Okay. Go away. I'll bring it over when I finish."

Bayley smiles at him. "Thank you, Sami." She kisses his cheek before walking back over to the front desk. She's not going to worry about the list right now. She can focus on other work until Sami is finished.

"Hey," Finn says as he walks over.

Bayley looks up and smiles. "Hey," she says. "You heading out?"

"Yes. Just waiting for Becky." He gestures to Sami. "What's he doing? He looks deep in thought."

Bayley laughs softly. "He's looking over my list of things we need for the party this weekend. Which I'm thrilled that you will be here for. I know it's not a big deal for you, but I'm happy you're here."

"I'm happy I'm here too." He leans over and gives her a quick kiss. "If you need help with anything for the party, let me know."

She nods. "I will."

Sami walks over after Finn and Becky leave. He sets the notebook down on the desk. "Tablecloths?" he asks.

"We still have left overs for last year. I figured we'd just use those."

He nods. "Then it looks good to me. I'd have Enzo or Cass look at it though. Seen as they'll know for kitchen stuff."

She nods. "Yeah, I will." She smiles at him. "Thanks for looking it over."

"No problem. I'm going to get back to working on the gift bags for the kids."

"You are amazing." She kisses his cheek again. "I owe you."

He waves her off as he walks back over to where had been sitting. Bayley couldn't ask for a better friend… brother really than Sami. She's lucky to have him in her life.

******

Finn is going over some of his photos from the week when there's a knock on his door. He glances over at the clock as he stands to make his way over to open the door. He smiles when he sees Bayley standing there. "Hey," he says.

"Hi," Bayley responds with a smile of her own. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, just looking over some photos. Making me crazy right now though."

"So you could use a break?"

"Pretty much."

"That works out well for me. I'm heading out to do the shopping for the party and was wondering if you wanted to join me."

He nods. "Sure. Let me change and I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Sounds good."

Finn walks downstairs and over to the desk where Bayley is standing. He stays to the side when he realizes that she's on the phone. It doesn't take long before she's stepping over to him.

"Sorry," she says.

"No problem," he responds. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, just giving someone directions. It happens a lot in a small town like this."

"I can imagine." He follows her outside and over to her car. "So you do this every year? This party I mean?"

"Yes." Bayley smiles at him as she pulls out of the small parking lot. "I love it because it's not just for the guests. The town gets together. I owe a lot to everyone at the inn, Sami included. If it weren't for all of them I'm not sure I'd be able to get everything organized."

"I'm sure you could." Finn grins. "You're pretty amazing, Bayley."

"Whatever you say."

"Hey, do you think it would be okay if I took some pictures at the party?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't be. The only thing I say is if you want to use any of them for your project let me know so I can talk to the people in them. Most of them won't care, but better be safe than sorry."

"Of course. I don't know if I'll use any for the project. It'll depend. I may use some that don't include people. Like I said it'll just depend on how things go."

I really hope you're planning to show me whatever this project is."

"Of course."

Finn grabs a cart as they walk into the store. He isn't surprised by the look on Bayley's face. "You focus on getting everything you need," he says. "I'll handle the cart."

She smiles at him. "Whatever you say," she says.

It doesn't take them long to get everything they need. Finn isn't at all surprised by how organized Bayley is in her shopping. It's just how she is. And he wouldn't expect anything different. As they step into line to check out, he looks at her. He's leaving in a week and he's not looking forward to it. He doesn't want to leave. He'd give anything to stay with Bayley. He knows it's not possible, at least not right now.

******

Bayley pulls her hair up into a ponytail as she makes her way downstairs. Of course the day of the party has to be unbelievably hot outside. At least there's plenty of space inside for relief from the heat. She's about to head down to the main level when she hears Finn and Becky talking. She looks over and smiles.

"Hi," she says.

"Hello there," Becky says with a bright smile. She hooks her arm through Bayley's as they descend down the stairs. "Finn tells me that you planned the party."

"Well, I suppose so. I had a lot of help though."

"You're pretty amazing, I hope you know that."

Bayley smiles at Becky. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for everyone here. So I can't take all the credit."

"You are a hard woman to compliment." Becky laughs as she walks over to where Sami is standing.

Finn steps up beside Bayley. "She's right, you know," he says. "You are amazing and you are hard to compliment. You never take credit when you should. Ask anyone that's helped you out with this get together. They'll tell us that they just followed your directions."

Bayley smiles. "I doubt that."

"See?" He slides an arm around her shoulders. "Stubborn woman. I'm going to make you see how amazing you are."

"Good luck with that," Sami says as they all head outside.

Despite the heat, the get together is a success. There are games for everyone to play. Music plays in the background, making it easy to continue to hold conversations. Bayley loves that all the guests and people from town can gather together like this. If people didn't know it, they'd be sure that everyone has known each other for ages.

It's just after nine when the fireworks begin. Bayley stands beside Finn as they watch. The moment he wraps an arm around her, she leans against him. If it were possible, she would stay just like this. She wraps her arms around his middle, wanting to be as close as she possibly can right now.

Finn kisses the top of her head and lets out a soft breath. "I'm falling in love with you," he whispers.


	10. UPDATE

September fic is going to be late! So sorry for everyone looking for it. I can't guarantee how late, but I'm hoping it won't be super late! Just keep an eye out for it. Along with that, I am also hoping to have October's fic up early because I won't be around at the end of the month. Fingers crossed!


	11. Smile

**September Fic! I apologize for the crazy delay. It's been a rough few months for me emotionally, plus I got a new job so I've been trying to play catch up. Anyways. Enjoy! Hopefully, I'll get October up very soon.**

* * *

Bayley hasn't been able to concentrate. Finn and Becky are leaving today. It wouldn't be so bad, but all she can think about it what Finn had told her. He's falling in love with her? Is that even possible? Of course it is, because she's falling in love with him too. The worst part is the fact that Finn's next trip here will be his last. What then?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Becky asks as she walks up to the desk.

Bayley looks up and gives the other woman a small smile. "Just sad that you and Finn will be leaving," she responds. It's not the entire truth, but she's not lying either.

"Hmmm… something tells me there's more behind it." Becky smiles. "Listen, I was wondering if there was an extra room for his next trip out."

Bayley beams at that. "You want to come back?"

"Yes. This place is amazing. You should be proud, Bayley. You have a great spot here."

"Thank you. I will take a look for you." She brings up the book on the computer and finds when Finn will be back. "We do. It's our last available room for that week too."

"Great. I'll take it."

"That's so exciting." Bayley's thrilled that Becky wants to return. Not just because it's another returning guest, but she's become close with Becky in the short time she's been here.

"Do you know if it'll be the Snapdragon room again?"

"It will be. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course it is. It's perfect." Becky smiles. "Thank you for everything, Bayley. And I'm not talking about just my stay here. Just… it's been a long time since I've seen Finn this happy."

Bayley blushes a little. "Well, he's a great man." She looks at Becky. "Okay, you're all set for the next trip."

"According to Sami, he hasn't seen you this happy in a long time either."

"I hate that he talks about me."

"Finn says the same thing about me." Becky smiles. "I should go finish packing."

"If you must." Bayley waves as Becky steps away from the desk. "I'll see you later."

Bayley sits down next to Finn on the porch. She knows it's only the matter of time before they leave and she wants to spend as much time with him as she can. "Are you all packed?" she asks.

"I am," Finn answers. He looks at Bayley. "You gonna miss me?"

She smiles as she leans against him when he wraps an arm around her. "I already do. Sure you have to leave?"

"I'll be back before you know it."

"That's even worse. It's your last trip out here." She looks up at him as best as she can from her position. "What happens then?"

Finn sighs. He hadn't wanted to think about it being his last trip, but Bayley's right. "I don't know. I wish I had a better answer than that. But right now, that's all I have. I do know that I'm never going to forget what we've shared." He kisses the top of her head.

"Me neither. Just don't forget me."

"Never."

Before they know it, the time for Finn and Becky to leave has come. Bayley says her goodbyes to Becky before the woman walks out to give Finn and Bayley a moment alone.

"I'll see you soon," Finn says as he rests his hand on Bayley's cheek. "I promise."

Bayley nods. "I'm counting down the days." She leans into his touch. "I promise that I won't knock you over when you come back."

Finn smiles as he pulls Bayley into his arms. "I can't promise the same."

She laughs softly. "Well, at least I have a warning."

He leans down and kisses her softly. "You do."

She rests her hands on his arms and sighs. "Do you really have to leave?" She drops her head to his chest, hating herself for getting emotional like this. "I'm sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't let myself do this."

"It's okay." Finn kisses the top of her head. "I'm going through the exact same thing. Only difference is the fact that you're showing it. I'm bottling mine up. For now at least."

"Better than I am." She looks up at him again. "You should go before I can't let you go."

He nods. "Probably a good idea." He leans down and kisses her again. He doesn't want to let her go, not just yet.

"You need to go, Finn." Bayley watches him take a step back.

"I'll see you soon."

Bayley bites her lip as she watches him walk out of the house. She doesn't want to let him leave, but what choice does she have? She turns away and walks back over to the desk. She's thankful to see Enzo approach. "Can you keep an eye on things for a bit?"

"Of course," Enzo answers. "Take as long as you need."

"Thank you."

* * *

Finn sits down on the edge of his bed after he gets home. Home… it doesn't even feel like home anymore. Not after spending so much time in Mirman Grove this year. He never thought he'd actually think about moving out of Ireland, especially to the United States. But since he's met Bayley, everything in his life has changed. However, he can't do anything right now, not until he has Cassidy with him. He can't leave her.

His life was much simpler before he met Bayley. Though, he wouldn't change that moment. He hadn't expected to fall in love, but he had. Bayley's amazing, so thinking about it now it's no surprise that he has.

"Someone give me answers," he mutters as he moves to crawl into bed. Maybe he'll figure something out while he sleeps. Of course, he knows that's not likely to happen.

Unfortunately for him, sleep doesn't come. He's at the point now that he's so tired he can't sleep. So now? Now he's staring blankly at the ceiling. He glances over to see what time it is. Three in the morning. He lets out a heavy breath. If he's not going to sleep, he might as well make use of this time. He reaches over and turns his bedside lamp on.

After climbing out of bed and makes his way down to the living room. He sits down on the couch, taking his laptop from the coffee table. Maybe he'll get lucky and this will make him fall asleep.

Finn starts looking through the pictures, smiling when he comes across one of Bayley. He wishes things could be easier for them. Why couldn't he have met her five years ago? Of course, had that happened, he wouldn't have Cassidy. There has to be a way to have both, right?

Finn's smile widens when he sees the picture of both of them in the old mill. It's another picture he's gotten each time they're there. "One day, Bayley," he says softly.


	12. Fallen

Bayley looks at the calendar and lets out a soft breath. She's been counting down the days, but it almost seems as if the days are going backwards now. She hates herself for getting like this over someone; especially someone that she doesn't know if she'll ever see again after this trip.

"You know it's okay that you fell for him," Enzo says as he sits down beside Bayley at the desk. "You know that, right?"

Bayley looks at Enzo and smiles sadly. "This is his last trip, Enzo. After this I will likely never see him again. So no, I can't fall for him."

"It's too late and you know it."

She wrinkles her nose as she looks down at her hands. Enzo is right. She's already far too long with Finn. Why'd she let herself get involved?

"Talk to me, Bayley."

"I knew I shouldn't have let myself get involved, but I did. And now I'm going to end up hurt when he leaves and I only have myself to blame. How could I let myself do this?" She shakes her head. "He's amazing, Enzo. He likes me. Like actually likes me for who I am."

"He's something special to you. You don't keep many pictures out here and the one of you two is front and center."

Bayley looks at the picture that Enzo is talking about. She has to smile as she looks at Finn in the picture. He's everything that she could have ever wanted and more; with one major issue. The Atlantic Ocean.

"Maybe I can move to Ireland," Bayley says softly.

"Bayley, you know you won't do that."

"I know." She looks down at her hands again. "Enzo…"

"Talk to me."

"I'm in love with him."

* * *

Finn zips his bag and lets out a heavy breath. This is the last time he'll be doing this for Mirman Grove, Iowa. He's not entirely sure how he feels about that. Maybe he could talk Bayley into coming over here to visit him. No, that's probably never going to happen. He's not sure that Bayley's ever left Iowa, so there's really no chance that she'll come here. Right? But he'll never know unless he asks her. However, will he be able to deal with the heartbreak if she says no? It's going to be bad enough when he has to deal with the heartbreak when he leaves Mirman Grove for the last time.

"You just had to go and fall for her," Finn mutters.

At least he'll have Becky with him again. She can mend his broken heart on the flight home.

They'd agreed to meet at the airport, both knowing it would be easier this way. Each would have to go out of their way in order to pick the other up. And while neither would mind, in the end it's an easy decision. After Finn checks his bag, he makes his way to the gate. Lucky for him, they're already starting to board the plane so he won't have to wait long.

Finn smiles when he sees the familiar hair standing by a row of seats. He makes his way over. "Hello, Love."

Becky beams up at him. "Hello," she responds. She leans up and kisses his cheek. "I was beginning to think you were gonna miss your flight."

"Like I would miss this."

"More like you wouldn't miss Bayley." Becky watches him as they take their seats. "You gonna admit it now?"

"Admit what? You already know. I'm in love with her."

"I know you are. Just glad you're saying it out loud."

"I don't want to say it out loud. I don't want to be in love with her." Finn sighs. "Okay, that's a lie. But it would be so much easier for both of us if I wasn't."

"Things are changing, Finn. Maybe it's time that you make that change too."

"I can't. Not until it actually happens." He looks over at Becky and shrugs. "In the end, I think we're both gonna be heartbroken. Though, I'm not sure how she feels about me. I know she likes me. But..."

"Trust me, she's in love with you."

"I know." He does know. He can try to deny it all he wants, but he sees it when she looks at him. It's the same when he looks at her.

"Do you want some advice?"

"Even if I say no, you'll tell me."

Becky smiles. "Obviously. I think you need to follow your heart on this one. Yes, I know you need to think about Cassidy. But like I said, that whole thing is changing. Given that, what does your heart say?"

Finn lets his head fall back against the headrest. "Never let her go."

"Then what's holding you back?"

"Bray's my home. It's where I've spent my entire life. It's where my family is." He sighs. "Nothing. Nothing is really holding me back other than myself. I'm so afraid of letting you down."

"Finn Balor, you listen to me. You could never let me down. Especially if you're following what you want. Don't worry about me. I know that I'll always have you. You need to do what's best for you. And right now? What's best for you is Bayley."

* * *

Bayley smiles as she hands the key to the customer at the desk. "Enjoy your stay. Please let me know if there's anything I can help you with."

"We well," the woman says.

Bayley turns to see Enzo walking over. "Hey," she says.

"Hey back," Enzo says. "Cass wants to know what you want for lunch."

Bayley frowns at him. "Why does insist on making me lunch?"

"Because you won't eat otherwise." Enzo flashes her a bright smile. "And don't argue with me because you know I'm right."

She shrugs. It's all she can do because she knows he's right for the most part. "Tell him I want some kind of chicken wrap."

"Will do. You look sad."

"Just got a lot on mind."

"By a lot you mean a certain someone."

"Yeah." Bayley smiles sadly. "I just wish things could be different."

"Don't overthink anything, Bayley. You can't help how you feel."

"I know. But I told myself I wouldn't fall."

"But again, you can't help how you feel." Enzo nudges her. "There's nothing wrong with falling for him. I'll bring your plate out when Cass is done."

"Thank you."

It's nearly a half hour later when Bayley hears footsteps approach from the kitchen. She glances over, a little surprised to find that it's Cass. She watches as he sets her plate down before he takes a seat.

"Thank you," Bayley says.

"You're welcome." He watches her carefully. "How you holdin' up?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." Bayley sighs as she sits down. "I knew what this was when we started it."

"Doesn't mean you aren't going to hurt."

"And I'll get over it. Eventually. For now? I'll just enjoy the time I do have with him."

"Or you can tell him how you feel."

"Why? That'll just make everything worse."

"Bayley, I see how he looks at you. It's the same way you look at him. There's something between the two of you."

"But it can't last."

"You don't know that." He reaches over and squeezes Bayley's arm. "Just don't let it go so easily. Follow your heart for once."

* * *

Finn pulls into a parking space when they arrive at Rose's. He glances over at Becky and lets out a soft breath. "I can't believe this is really the final time I'll be pulling up like this," he says.

"It doesn't have to be," Becky points out. "But you already know that."

Finn climbs out of the car. "You drive me crazy, I hope you know that."

"My life is complete."

Finn laughs softly. It doesn't surprise him that Becky enjoys annoying him. After they get their bags, they walk inside. Finn frowns a little when he sees Sasha at the desk instead of Bayley.

"Welcome back," Sasha says with a bright smile.

Finn smiles. "Thanks." He signs the papers that Sasha hands him.

"And here I thought you'd be thrilled to be back."

"He's just moody because Bayley's not at the desk," Becky says as she signs her own papers.

"Have no fear, my good man. Bayley will be back. She just had to run some errands."

Finn nods. He takes the key from Sasha and give her a small smile. "Thanks, Sasha."

"You're welcome."

Finn looks at Becky as they start toward the stairs. "I hate you sometimes," he mutters.

"I'm aware," Becky says with a smile. She nudges him. "I love you, though."

"I love you too." Finn can't help but smile a little as they reach their doors. "I'm going to go unpack. I'll come over when I'm finished."

"I'll be waiting." Becky kisses his cheek before unlocking her own room.

Finn knocks on Becky's door a short time later. He smiles when he sees her open the door. "Hey," he says.

"Hey back," Becky replies as she moves to the side. "You better not be planning on staying long. Because you and I both know you'd rather be with Bayley right now."

He rolls his eyes as he walks in. "I'll be with Bayley later." He sits down on one of the chairs and watches Becky. "Think things could really be different?"

She nods. "I do."

Finn isn't so sure, but he loves how positive Becky is. He wonders if she's actually positive about it or if it's just a show to make him happy. No, Becky wouldn't do that to him.

It's just before eight when Finn decides to make his way up to Bayley's place, after making sure that she wasn't at the desk. He knocks on her door and shoves his hands in his pockets as he waits. Maybe she didn't want to see him. That could be the reason she hasn't been around today. He frowns at the thought. It couldn't be true, right? Bayley still wants to see him, doesn't she?

Finn looks up when the door opens, revealing Bayley standing only in a towel wrapped around her body. "Oh..." Finn licks his lips as he lets his gaze travel down her body. "I um... I'm sorry. I didn't..." He steps forward, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulls her against him and kisses her hard.


	13. This Isn't Goodbye

Bayley pulls Finn into the apartment and closes the door, never breaking the kiss. She's never shared a kiss like this before now. There's a want and a need behind it that they both have. As she slides her arms around his neck, he's gripping her thighs and lifting her up. She wraps her legs around him, hooking her ankles.

"Bed?" Finn asks between heated kisses.

"To the right," Bayley answers. She hits his shoulder when he starts moving in the wrong direction. "My right." His mouth is on hers before she can say anything else. She's actually thankful that she only has a towel on right now. It'll be less for them to have to take off.

Finn lays her down on the bed, both moving to the center. He grabs hold of the towel and pulls it loose. As he sits up to admire her, Bayley tries to cover herself.

"Don't," Finn says as he grabs her hands. "You're beautiful."

She blushes at that. "I can't be the only one naked."

"No, I suppose that's not fair." He reaches back and pulls his shirt off.

Bayley slides her hands over his toned stomach and up his chest. "I don't know what you see in me, Finn." She pulls him down to kiss once again.

"I wish you could see how amazing you are." He places soft kisses along her neck and down to her collarbone. He continues his work down the valley between her breasts.

Bayley arches up against his touch as he continues to move lower. She can feel herself shaking with desire. It's a feeling that she's never had before. Sure, she hasn't been with many men. In fact, there have only been two men before Finn. However, neither of them made her feel this way. She never shook with anticipation. What is it about Finn?

Finn pushes her legs further apart, trailing his lips over the insides of her thighs. "I've been dreaming about this," he whispers.

She whimpers at the comment. It quickly turns into a moan when Finn moves over to her center. She sucks in a shaky breath as Finn closes his mouth around her clit. "Oh my God," she moans. Reaching down, she curls her fingers into his short hair. How is it possible that she's never felt anything like this before?

Finn pulls up enough to wet his finger and slides it in Bayley's opening with ease. He watches her carefully as he leans back in, closing his mouth around her clit once again. After a few moments, he adds a second finger, causing Bayley to arch up once again.

"Finn…" She knows it comes out as a whine, but she really doesn't care at this point. All she cares about is the way the man between her legs is making her feel. Just when she's about to hit her peak, Finn pulls up and slips his fingers from her. "What…? Finn…"

Finn smiles at her. "Can't have you coming yet," he says before kissing her. "Not without me."

Before she can even think about saying anything, Finn is pushing into her. She gasps and arches up against him. "Oh yes…" She drags her nails down his back as he begins moving.

Finn bites down gently on her collarbone. "You feel so good, Bayley. So good for me."

"All for you." She slides a hand up and curls her fingers into his short hair. How is this man so perfect? She's pretty sure the moan she just let out came out as more of a whine. At this point she doesn't even care. All she cares about is the way the man on top of her is making her feel. "Only you."

Finn shifts, finding her mouth with his once again. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." She slides her free hand down Finn's back, gripping his hip as he quickens his thrusts. "Yes… oh God."

"Let go."

She pushes up against him, unable to hold out any longer. "Finn…"

Finn drops down on top of her carefully after they both come down from their highs. "I don't want to leave this bed," he mumbles. He shifts a little after a moment and lays down beside Bayley.

Bayley rolls onto her side to face him. "We don't have to." She reaches up and rests her hand on his cheek. "Let's just stay here."

* * *

Over the next couple days, they spend time going to each spot that Finn has pictured all year long. Bayley doesn't want this trip to end, not anytime soon. She knows it will, but she can continue to hold onto what they have for now. Too bad she's in too deep.

As she stands at the window of the mill, she sucks in a deep breath. How is she supposed to let him go? She smiles when Finn wraps his arms around her from behind.

"I love this spot," Finn says.

"Me too," Bayley responds. She leans back into Finn hold. "I love that you love it just as much as I do."

"I'm thankful you shared this place with me." He kisses the side of her head.

After Finn finishes taking pictures, they make their way outside again. He reaches over and takes Bayley's hand as they start back toward Rose's. "So I have some news," he says after a moment.

Bayley looks up at him. "Oh yeah? Good news I hope."

"It's looking like it." He smiles. "If everything goes right, when I get back to Bray I will have Cassidy with me."

She beams. "Oh yeah!? Finn, that's amazing." She rests her free hand on Finn's arm. "That's great. Did your ex finally loosen up?"

"Yes and no. But she doesn't have a choice anymore. Becky finally convinced me to go to the courts."

"That's great. I mean, I hate that it had to go there."

Finn nods. "I just hope it doesn't backfire."

"It won't. It'll all work out." She leans up and kisses his cheek. "You'll see."

He smiles at her. He wants to ask her to be there with him when he returns to Bray, but he knows he can't. He won't make Bayley choose. "I wish I could have brought her here with me during one of the trips. You would have loved her. She would have loved you."

"Maybe someday."

He nods. "Maybe." He kisses her temple. How is going to be able to leave?

Once they get back to Rose's, Bayley heads back to work while Finn makes his way up to his room to get some work on the project done. As he starts going through the pictures, he can't help but stop and stare at each of the pictures he has with Bayley. His life changed the day he met her. It's going to change again the day he leaves her.

* * *

The day finally comes. It's the day they've both been dreading. There's no way to get around it now. Finn and Becky are leaving today. Bayley had wanted to take the day off to spend some time with them. Unfortunately, there were last minute issues that she needed to be at work for. It shouldn't surprise her that the issues happened on the final day Finn is here.

Before she knows it, she sees Finn and Becky walking down with their bags. Her heart nearly breaks at the sight. She walks around the counter, leaving Sasha to handle it for now. "I can't believe it's time already," she says.

Finn nods as he sets his bags down. "Seems like yesterday the first time I walked in here."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to spend more time with you today." She slides her arms around Finn's middle, resting her forehead on his chest.

"It's okay. I understand." He holds her close, savoring this moment. He's not sure when the next time it'll happen. "I hope everything got worked out."

She pulls back and looks at him. "It's getting there. I don't want to worry about work right now though." She lifts up onto her toes and kisses Finn.

"This isn't goodbye. We'll see each other again."

Bayley moves and wraps her arms around his neck. She's not ready to let him go yet, but she knows she'll have to. Finn tightens his grip around her when she buries her face in his beck. They stand in silence like this for a few minutes. It isn't until Becky touches his shoulder that Finn has to pull back.

"We have to go," Becky says softly.

Finn nods. "I know."

Bayley follows them outside. She stands to the side to let them get everything in the trunk of the car. When Becky walks around to climb into the passenger seat, Finn walks back over to Bayley.

"This isn't goodbye," he repeats as he pulls her against him.

"I know," Bayley whispers, burying her face in his neck once again. "I know." But does she know?

Finn pulls back enough to capture Bayley's mouth is a soft kiss. "We'll talk soon, okay?"

Bayley nods as she takes a step back. "Okay."

He gives her one last kiss before taking a step back. Bayley manages to hold back to the tears until Finn pulls away. The moment he does, however, she lets loose. She sits down on the steps and buries her face in her hands. She only has herself to blame.


End file.
